


Joke

by dehaaness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Damon - Freeform, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, F/M, im dumb, light kiss, sorry - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: this is a  dumb fic about you, slapping damon





	

You went into the Mystic Grill to drink champagne. You sat down as you ordered it while Matt immediately handed the glass of liquor.

You sipped some of it as you enjoyed the flavorful taste of it.

In the midst of drinking your 3rd glass, Damon sat beside you as he ordered bourbon.

He smirked at you as his eyes went down on your cleavage, down to your thighs, then your curves and back to your cleavage again.

“Being a pervert again, Salvatore.” You glared at him as he chuckled.

“Umm… I think, yeah.” He smiled as you sipped your champagne.

He leaned closer as he said:

“Sleep with me?”

Instead of answering, you slapped him really hard.

Super.

Duper.

Hard.

Slap.

He cupped his cheek as he mouthed "ow" 

“You know what, I’m not a whore. Besides, I’m not like you, eternal stud. You’re not my type. And I don't like mansluts.” You said as you finished your champagne and dismissed him like a queen.

“I’m just joking! I'm sorry.” He said as he stood up and gripped your arm lightly.

"Apology not accepted, Damon."

He kissed you lightly as he immediately pulled away with a smirk.

"Sorry." He smiled at you.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks, my brain isn't working


End file.
